An electrophotographic photoreceptor has recently found its use in apparatus utilizing electrophotographic process using monochromatic light, such as a laser beam printer, and various photoreceptors suitable for that use have been proposed. For example, so-far proposed electrophotographic photoreceptors sensitive to the long wavelength region include those having a photosensitive layer containing a phthalocyanine pigment, e.g., copper phthalocyanine, and particularly those having a photosensitive layer of separate function type which is composed of a charge generating layer and a charge transporting layer; and those having a photosensitive layer comprising a selenium-tellurium alloy. When such a photoreceptor sensitive to the long wavelength region is fixed to a laser beam printer, and light exposure is conducted by scanning with a laser beam, an interference band appears on a developed toner image, and a satisfactory reproduced image cannot be obtained. One of the causes of the interference band is that a long wavelength laser beam is not completely absorbed by a photosensitive layer and the transmitted light is regularly reflected on the surface of a support to cause multiple reflection within the photosensitive layer, which results in interference between the reflected light and the light reflected on the surface of the photosensitive layer.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, it has been proposed to roughen the surface of a conductive support as described in JP-A-56-107247 or to provide a light absorbing layer or a reflection preventive layer between a photosensitive layer and a support as described in JP-A-57-165844, to prevent multiple reflection within the photosensitive layer. The term "JP-A" herein used means an unexamined and published Japanese patent application.
However, none of the conventionally proposed means actually succeeded to completely prevent development of an interference band on the image. It has therefore been demanded to develop a reflection preventive layer which eliminates the problem of an interference band.